Percabeth After The War
by LyannaJackson
Summary: This fanfic explores the lives of Percy and Annabeth after the war with the giants and how the cope with their relationship and teenage problems, such as making love
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the war with the giants. Percy and Annabeth are currently in Camp Half-Blood along with the rest of the seven. **

Percy woke up suddenly feeling a breath tingling his neck. It was really early in the morning and he was somewhat glad to wake up because he was seeing a terrible dream. He opened his eyes to see a very confused and teary-eyed Annabeth standing over his bed.

"Another nightmare? " he whispered, tangling his fingers in her blonde hair and placing a kiss upon her cheek.

" I thought it would get better after a while " Annabeth said as Percy made room for her to sleep beside him. " But I keep dreaming that we are back in Tartarus and… " her voice broke as she buried her head in Percy's neck, sobbing.

" It's going to be all right " Percy assured her, pulling her face to look her in the eye. " Look, Annabeth, it's all over. The giants are dead now and I am never going to leave you again. I promise. " he finished, placing a kiss in her lips.

Annabeth seemed to relax as tension left her muscles. She snuggled closer to Percy and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth and the smell of the ocean that always surrounded him. She remembered that night in Argo 2 when they had fallen asleep in the Pegasus's stable. She laughed softly when she recalled the look in Hazel's face the next morning. _Maybe things are going to be all right after all _she thought before sleep claimed her.

Morning light bathed Cabin 3 in the soothing colors of the ocean. Percy gently disentangled himself from Annabeth, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. He was glad to see that she had a happy look in her face because nowadays she rarely got a good night's sleep, except for when she was sleeping in his cabin. Gods how he loved that girl, he thought dreamily as he put on his Camp Half-blood T-shirt and went outside to talk to Chiron. Today was their one-year anniversary and he wanted to make something special for her. Most of all, he wanted to show her that she meant the most to him because Annabeth had been acting possessively lately ,as if she was afraid he might disappear in any second. Percy thought hard as he reached the Big House but his ADHD was always a problem when he was trying to concentrate for a long time on something.

"Hey Chiron" Percy said as he stepped into the Big House. He received no answer and he assumed that his mentor must be teaching the new campers archery. He was ready to return to his cabin to see Annabeth, but then his eyes fell on a book. The cover read Magical Places in Camp Half-Blood». Normally, Percy wasn't one for books but somehow the title caught his attention. He searched through it and found the ideal place for his plan. He closed the book with a loud _slam _and headed towards the lake.

Annabeth woke up feeling cold. She stretched her hand trying to find his warmth but he was gone. Annabeth groaned and rubbed her eyes to wake up. She was in Cabin 3, the only place on earth that she felt safe. When Percy had disappeared, Annabeth used to come there a lot, where his presence was everywhere. Now that she had found him again, she didn't want to leave his side ever again. They had spent hours in his cabin talking, kissing and lately making-out. Annabeth touched the precious coral Percy had given her almost a year ago and smiled at the memory. Whenever they kissed, Annabeth felt a burning sensation inside her body. But she knew that wasn't enough. They needed something more permanent, a reminder that they were not going to leave each other's side ever again. Annabeth knew she wanted to make love with Percy and she figured out that this day , their one-year anniversary, she was going to tell him.

**That was my first fanfiction. PLEASE review! I will update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy stormed in Cabin 3 to find Annabeth looking sadly at the mirror. She had lifted her camp shirt up and her nimble fingers were tracing her old battle scars. Percy embraced her tightly from behind and kissed her neck.

"Wise Girl" he whispered as Annabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Don't look at me" she said leaving the bathroom quickly. She was feeling ugly. Ever since her trip to Tartarus she just could not bring herself to look in the mirror. Her once shiny, blonde hair, now had turned pale and her intelligent grey eyes always moved, marked with weariness and fear.

"You are the most beautiful demigoddess in the world" Percy said, tickling her in her belly. Annabeth was caught by surprise and Percy pushed her in his bed.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed breathlessly.

Percy looked in her sparkling grey eyes and for a moment he remember when they were just kids, two demigods beginning their quest to find the lightning bolt. He didn't know how much he loved Annabeth back then, but when he felt that twinge of jealousy whenever she talked about Luke, he was sure he wanted her to be his. _All mine _Percy thought as he kissed her full on the lips.

Annabeth responded to his kiss, pouring all her love and hurt and loneliness to it. She looked at his sea-green eyes. _Like a cute baby seal that needs help _she thought as Percy pulled away from her just an inch. He took her hand and placed it on his lips.

"Happy anniversary Wise Girl" he said lovingly. "No blue birthday cake this time?"

"Tyson is on a date with Ella, so it just didn't feel right to do it without him" she said, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

"No worries Wise Girl. I got something planned for us." Percy said a hint of mischievousness in his glittering eyes. "Meet me at the lake at sunset if you want to find out."

"But I thought you were going to throw a party for your…" she was silenced by a kiss.

"I think I prefer to celebrate my birthday and the fact that I am still alive with my incredibly hot and smart girlfriend" he said jokingly.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain sometimes" she replied, laughing as she pushed him off her. "I am going to check on Piper and I will meet you later, OK?"

"Whatever you say Wise Girl" Percy said, slumping back to the bed.

Annabeth left the cabin with a last smile on Percy's direction. When she was sure nobody was watching her, she made a run for it towards the Aphrodite cabin._ Oh my gods _she thought _I need Piper now! There is no way I am going to survive without her advice_. Being a daughter of Athena, she tended to overthink everything and although she was an expert in battle strategy and weapons, she didn't even have the slightest idea of make-up and clothes. As soon as she reached the Aphrodite Cabin, the smell of perfume immediately hit Annabeth's nose and she almost gagged. She peered through the door and scanned the room for Piper. She didn't notice her but even though it was hard to concentrate on anything in there, with all the giggling girls and boys loudly blubbering about movie stars and nail-paint. Finally, one of Piper's sisters noticed her and informed her, with a frown, that she had gone to visit Leo in Bunker 9. She said _Bunker 9 _like _cockroach._

Annabeth wanted to hit herself from her stupidity. Of course Piper would visit Leo today, as she was helping him with cleaning and organizing Bunker 9 since it had not been used for ages. She left an exasperated sigh and made her way to the woods. As she was walking, she remembered all the times she had played capture-the-flag with Percy and her friends. How many battles she had fought here and how very much alive she had felt back then. Remembering all these lifted her spirits a bit. She waved at some passing nymphs and she started smiling again. Maybe, after all, she could find her old self back.

Annabeth was greeted with a loud banging noise outside Bunker 9. Piper stormed outside, coughing violently and her face black with soot, followed closely by Leo, who was laughing like a crazy Latino clown.

"Sorry Pipes" he apologized, not convincing anyone. "How was I supposed to know that it gave off such a lot of smoke?"

"LEO VALDEZ" Piper shouted "Don't you dare use me again to find out if one of your machines work! Now, go and do 5000 push-ups" she concluded adding charmspeak in her voice.

She turned to Annabeth and smiled.

" What's wrong Annabeth?" she said, her tone turning into a soothing one.

Annabeth immediately fell under the power of her voice and relaxed. She explained everything to Piper, who listened carefully. Piper seemed excited to hear her story as she grabbed her arm and drove Annabeth back to Cabin 10 and began preparing her for her date with Percy.

Percy was in the beach, sitting leisurely in the sand, loving the feel of the sea in his feet. It was almost sunset and he was anxiously waiting for Annabeth. He had spent all morning walking restlessly in his cabin and when Jason came to wish him happy birthday, he started bombarding him with questions about girls and kissing and stuff any teenage boy wants to discuss. _Maybe Annabeth is right _he thought _I am really obtuse sometimes._

He lifted his head and his breath caught in his throat. A few feet away, a goddess was standing in the sand, wearing a beautiful sea-green dress and sandals. Her long, curly blonde hair fell in waves in her hair. Het grey eyes sparkled and her tanned skin was glowing. It was Annabeth but in the same time, it wasn't. Regular Annabeth wore no jewelry and no dresses but goddess Annabeth was something different. She looked nothing like the haunted girl who came to his bed in the middle of the night, seeking comfort. This was more like the old Annabeth, proud and strong and powerful.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said.

"Um..errr" Percy managed to say as he looked at the perfection before him.

"So where is the surprise?" she asked, extremely pleased with the look in Percy's face.

" It is not here" Percy said, snapping out of his daydream. "We are going underwater" he said with a playful smile.

"But, how.."

Percy picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her to the lake. Annabeth was simultaneously laughing and screaming at him, but he just kissed her and formed a bubble around them so that Annabeth could breathe. He moved the bubble with his mind and willed it sink deeper into the water all the while looking at Annabeth's flustered face and admiring her beauty.

At the same time, Annabeth was happy beyond measure. The make-over she had received from Piper had somehow revived her, reminding her of her old self and plus, the stunned look of Percy's face had given her a new-found confidence.

When they emerged in the cave, Annabeth could not believe her eyes. The cave had crystals on the walls that shined brightly and it created a soothing atmosphere similar to that of cabin 3. In the middle, was a bed with the words Happy Anniversary Wise Girl with petals on the blankets.

Percy pushed Annabeth gently on the bed and started kissing her. Soon, they both felt the need for something more, something to show each other how much they had need of each other. Percy started kissing and licking her neck and soon Annabeth was moaning in his ear.

"Percy" she whispered "I need you"

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously .

As an answer Annabeth run her hands to his back feeling all the muscles, earning a shiver from Percy.

"I'll take that as a yes" he whispered in her ear again.

He slowly kissed from her chest to the stomach. Annabeth moaned and pulled his lips to hers in a frantic movement. Percy quickly removed all their clothes and admired his work:Annabeth's body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Percy started moving slowly above her and Annabeth grasped his shoulders and held him closer. She kissed his neck all the way to his ear as her breaths turned to pants. Percy buried his face in her neck and kept thrusting inside her, pouring all his love and emotion to his movement. Hearing Annabeth moaning and shivering, he felt his heart breaking to tiny little pieces. He knew, as his thrusts became more erratic and fast, that he would love her forever.

"I love you" he whispered.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Please if you want me to continue this story I want reviews!I would also appreciate it if you sent me ideas about the plot!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth have consummated their relationship and are now faced with a different kind of problem: Where to go now?**

**Chapter 3**

Percy woke up feeling a soft breath against his neck. He half-opened his eyes and saw Annabeth curled up beside him, a gentle smile on her lips. She was only wearing her underwear so Percy could admire her athletic, tanned body. Her battle scars, that Annabeth constantly tried to hide, made her look even more spectacular in Percy's eyes. He gently traced one with his fingers, hearing Annabeth mumbling in her sleep. For once, she seemed to be having a proper night's sleep, so Percy kissed her forehead and exited Cabin 3, as quietly as he could so as not to wake her.

Cam Half-Blood was still asleep, with the exception of a few children from Apollo's cabin, who were shooting some arrows at a dummy wearing a Camp Jupiter T-shirt. Even though the conflict between the two camps has ceased to exist after the giant war, arguments amongst campers were still common enough. Camp Half-Blood was slowly, but steadily expanding, now that demigods were coming every other day and Roman demigods often visited the Greek camp.

Percy made his way to the beach, craving for the comfort the sea always brought him. He sat cross-legged at the warm sand, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of waves. It reminded him of home._ Home _he thought. After all those years of going to dangerous quests and constantly fearing for his life, home was someplace, no _someone_ he loved. Home wasn't a place. Home was Annabeth, the way she kissed him whenever he said something stupid, the sound of her laughter and the way her eyes shone whenever she saw him.

He had made love to Annabeth just a week ago. It was, by far, the most unique and amazing experience of his life. Afterwards, when they had laid at the underwater cave, panting and spent, Annabeth looked at him with her intense, grey eyes and told him three, tiny words, three words that made his heart break to thousand tiny little pieces.

_Never leave me._

Percy never thought of the future much, but now, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to live a, well , a normal-by-demigod-standards life. They only thing he could imagine was to spend as much time with his beautiful lover as he could. College and job seemed insignificant to him. His love for her was so consuming, that even Hera couldn't wipe Annabeth's memory out of his mind.

He was so lost to his thoughts, that he jumped when he felt two strong hands embrace him from behind. He turned around and was ready to draw Riptide, but Annabeth's smile calmed him immediately.

"You scared me to death," Percy said, kissing her lips.

"I woke up and you weren't beside him, so I figured out you would be here. You are _very _predictable," Annabeth smiled, her grey eyes shining with amusement.

"Ha ha very funny," replied Percy. Then, mad a move to grab Annabeth's waist, but she judo-flipped him, and climbed atop him.

"I told you, Seaweed Brain. I can still kick your butt," she said happily, as if the idea of kicking his butt excited her beyond measure.

Percy was happy too, seeing Annabeth regaining slowly her old self. She wasn't so vulnerable now and her nightmares didn't trouble her that much anymore. Her visits to his cabin in the middle of the night became no less frequent, although nowadays for a different reason. Percy was glad cabins were soundproof.

Annabeth leaned forward and captured his lips in a long kiss. She licked his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. Soon, they became engaged in a very passionate kiss.

"Percy, stop," she said, as Percy's hand travelled below her T-shirt.

"We can go back to my cabin, if you want" Percy said playfully.

"I can't, I have agreed to meet Hazel to pursue a monster that was spotted in the woods. It's probably nothing" she added, noticing Percy's worried look.

"Take care Wise Girl" he said.

Annabeth nodded and was quickly disappearing from his view. Her absence left an empty feeling at Percy's stomach, but he shrugged it off and stood up, brushing sand off his jeans. Remembering what he was thinking before Annabeth interrupted him, he headed to Cabin 1, eager to ask Jason about his plans for the future.

_New Rome._

Percy was carrying Annabeth bridal-style towards his cabin. He was blinking back unshed tears, while constantly looking at Annabeth's stomach.

"Really, Percy, it's nothing" Annabeth muttered tiredly.

"Nothing? Annabeth, I thought you were ripped to shreds" he shouted, laying her gently at his bed.

"I was stupid and didn't notice it attacking me. It's all my fault." She said.

"What were you thinking? After this, I am never gonna let you out of my sight again! I thought you would die, Annabeth!" Percy said, placing a kiss at her hand.

Annabeth kissed Percy to calm him down. She meant it to be slow and reassuring, but it wasn't enough. They needed something to remind themselves that they were going to be at each other's side forever. Their kiss soon turned to something more frantic, as Percy slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Annabeth moaned as she felt his erection pressing against her. She removed Percy of his T-shirt and started kissing his neck. Percy groaned and then made quick work of their clothes, which now formed a pile at the corner of the bedroom. As he entered her, Annabeth's eyes fluttered and she sighed. She loved the feeling of him inside her. It made her feel loved something that she had rarely experienced before she met Percy. Percy groaned and placed hot, open mouth kisses at the side of her neck. His thrusts became more erratic and Annabeth moaned as she reached her release with him.

Percy rolled to his side of the bed, and held Annabeth closer, sweat dripping from his forehead. He kissed her and she snuggled closer to him.

"I could do this with you everyday" Percy whispered.

_I could do this with you every single hour _Annabeth thought, but said nothing. She looked at his sea-green eyes and smiled.

"Look, Wise Girl, I have been thinking…" Percy said carefully.

"What?" she said, a puzzled expression in her face.

" You remember when I first showed you Camp Jupiter?"

"Of course I remember." Annabeth replied. That day was one of the happiest in her life. Even though they were in the middle of a dangerous quest, seeing Percy again after so many months revived her.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe…we could go to college in New Rome" he finished, eyeing her hopefully.

At first, Annabeth was struck at his words. She gave Percy a confused look and managed to mumble, in a voice barely audible:

"But would you want to leave Camp Half-Blood, Percy?" Annabeth whispered, her hands slightly trembling.

"Camp Half-Blood will always be my home. But, I think that New Rome will be the perfect place to go to college. Nowhere else is safe for us" he said, caressing her cheek. Annabeth snapped his hand away.

"It is too far away from here. You know it is! Or maybe you have other reasons to go there? Maybe to meet someone?" she hissed, picking her scattered clothes from the floor and quickly getting dressed.

" Annabeth, you know it is not like that! I love you and I want the best for you!" he said, making a move to catch her as she left his cabin.

"I need time to think, Percy. I will see you later, I guess" she managed to say, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Percy was left alone in his suddenly cold cabin, apart from the person he loved the most and who he had unintentionally hurt.

**So, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I will update as soon as I can! The next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise, I have some wonderful ideas! : )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy wanted to bang his head against the wall. Why, for Zeus's sake, did he have to mention New Rome to Annabeth? It certainly wasn't the right way to break her the news. It _certainly _wasn't the right time. He was still lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting away to Annabeth. They horror-struck look she had, when he mentioned the possibility of moving away from Camp Half-blood. Percy knew Annabeth was still too vulnerable to leave her familiar surroundings so soon after their dramatic experience in Tartarus, but he, the big fool he was, wanted her to start a life in Camp Jupiter. To make matters worse, Annabeth thought he wanted to meet a girl in the Roman Camp and if his instinct was right, that was about ten times worse.

Although Annabeth had every right to be terrified with the prospect of abandoning Camp Half-Blood, her reaction seemed too strange to Percy. She had been almost crazed with fear and tears begun rolling in her face at the mere sound of it. _Girls _Percy thought, as he scratched his head _You can never be sure of what they want._

Percy sat up, and bent to recover his clothes from the floor. A he slipped his t-shirt over his head, he noticed that Annabeth, in her haste to leave, had abandoned her Yankees hat in his cabin. He sighed as he picked it up. Now she was going to be infuriated, too. He slipped the hat in his pocket and made his way outside Cabin 3, determined to find Annabeth. It wasn't just her absence that bothered him. Percy felt a powerful surge of protectiveness towards Annabeth, and when he saw her losing control and crying, he felt like the most horrible person in the entire world.

Cold air hit him as he stepped outside the door. It was midday and Camp Half-Blood was buzzing with activity. Satyrs and Campers were playing volleyball and some children from the Demeter cabin were picking strawberries and singing. Nymphs were running in the woods, laughing at the attempts of a young satyr to catch them. Percy strolled to the Athena cabin, picking up a fast pace. The silver owl at the top of the cabin seemed to give him an angry look, as he nervously knocked on the door.

"Hey, Percy," said Malcolm, Annabeth's brother.

"Hi Malcolm," replied Percy anxiously, peering over the other boy's shoulder to look inside the cabin. "Is Annabeth here?"

"No, I thought she would be with you. She hasn't showed up here," Malcolm said, suddenly quite nervous.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later," Percy said, obviously disappointed. Malcolm gave him a pat on the shoulder and closed the door.

_Where could she be? _Percy thought, his eyebrows scrunched together in a worried expression. _You are cute when you're worried _He remembered Annabeth saying those words to him, during the Battle of Manhattan. That was when he had revealed to her his most precious secret. He immediately softened his expression, and set on to visit Rachel.

Apollo had built Rachel a special cabin near the Big House, so she could be close to the campers. It looked simple enough, like a regular house, but on the inside, it was usually very colorful and noisy. Pretty much like Rachel. Percy figured out Annabeth would be there since Rachel was one of her most trusted friends and plus, maybe she needed the guidance of the Oracle. Even though, Annabeth and Rachel's relationship started quite bad, as Annabeth thought that Rachel tried to make a move on Percy and she, being too territorial with her loved ones, didn't actually regarded Rachel with sympathy.

Anyway, Percy started heading towards the direction of the Big House. A few friends waved at him and the new campers stared at him with gaped mouths, but Percy just managed a tired smile. It was common knowledge in camp not to question heroes after missions. Too many questions could lead to dangerous answers, so the others knew not to dwell on Percy's behavior.

As Percy was ready to knock on the wooden door, Annabeth emerged from the inside, along with Rachel, who was laughing. Percy could hear loud music from indoors, but then the door slammed shut and the only thing he could do was stare at Annabeth's face. She seemed better than earlier in the morning, and her grey eyes shimmered happily as she was laughing with a joke Rachel said. But then, she noticed Percy standing in front of her, her hat in his hands.

"Well, I think I am going to leave you two together, for now. See ya later," Rachel said, letting go of Annabeth's hand and disappearing quickly.

When they lost sight of Rachel, Percy capped Annabeth's face and looked at her intelligent eyes.

"Annabeth, I am so…" he started, but was cut by his girlfriend.

"Percy, you really don't need to apologize. I acted too selfishly and I don't really know what I was thinking at that moment." Annabeth said, kissing his hand.

"Annabeth I don't even want to go to New Rome without you. I don't want to go _anywhere _without you," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I gave up immortality for you. Do you think I wouldn't give up a stupid college?" he said, kissing her hair, smelling her lemon shampoo.

"But, Percy I don't want to give up your dreams for me. And it's not that I don't want to go to New Rome, but I am not sure I am ready yet," she muttered, letting herself enjoy Percy's warm hug. It was where she felt absolutely safe.

"It's all right Wise Girl" he said "I only want you to be happy" Percy added, kissing her soft lips. It was a comforting kiss, and as their fingers tangled and Annabeth clinged to Percy more desperately, he knew that even though loyalty was supposed to be his fatal flaw, it wasn't. Annabeth was his fatal flaw.

Annabeth slept in his cabin again that night. They didn't do anything special, just sat there in each other's embrace and talked. Forget sex, Percy thought. That was enough for him for now.

**Just a short chapter, I don't really have time for anything else right now. I promise I will make it up in the next one. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Life carried on normally for Percy and Annabeth, or as normal as a demigod's life can be. Their frightening experiences never completely left them, but they soon became a distant, unpleasant memory, like a faded picture. Annabeth, who had regained her old attitude and was now decorating Percy's cabin with her favorite blueprints, had stooped having nightmares and was now concentering on the more pressing problems she had to deal with: her future.

Even though Annabeth hadn't finished her work on Mt. Olympus and was still busy building new monuments and putting up with the gods' annoying behavior ("I want my temple to look more bloodthirsty" Ares), she had to start thinking seriously about the possibility of leaving Camp Half-blood. Percy didn't want to press the matter anymore, but Annabeth had concluded that they couldn't simply live to Manhattan or anywhere else in the mortal world, as their combined, powerful scent will have monsters hot on their heels before they could say "peanut butter".

Annabeth rubbed her eyes as she closed her laptop. Athena had given her a new one, after she had lost Daedalus' in Tartarus and Annabeth had been more than grateful. She had been devastated to lose such a precious artifact and so, Annabeth had been able to catch up with her work. She got up from her bed in the Athena cabin and grabbed her Yankees cap. Her siblings were glued to a map, planning the Capture-The-Flag game. She waved at them as she stepped outside the silver door. The silver owl's eyes followed her suspiciously as she made her way to the arena.

The sun was burning without mercy at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth was already starting to feeling sweat trickling down her neck. Suddenly, she felt nausea and the urge to vomit. Annabeth gasped and leaned at the tree. Eventually, it passed and Annabeth sighed with relief. Her morning sickness had become a common occurrence lately, but she hadn't told anyone yet. Sure, a daughter of Athena never lets anything unexpected ruin her plans.

Annabeth entered the arena and her eyes immediately fixed at the warrior in the middle of the room. He had removed his shirt and his abs were glistening gloriously with sweat. His trained muscles flexed whenever he blocked a sword and the new campers were looking at him with their mouths hanging open. Finally, the hero slashed at the last Ares child standing and turned at the direction of Annabeth. His sea-green eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Wise Girl!" he shouted, crossing the room to lock her in his powerful embrace.

"Percy, you are wet!" laughed Annabeth, but hugged him back all the same. It was good to be enveloped in his familiar heat again.

"You know you can't resist me," replied Percy playfully, kissing her passionately. The younger boys sighed with disgust, but a few girls from the Aphrodite cabin whistled. They were, _like,_ the best love story ever.

"Wanna spar?" asked Percy, swinging Riptide in a gladiator move.

"I don't really want to embarrass you in front of the children." said Annabeth with a smirk. "After all, I was going to the stables to visit Piper."

"Well, I will see you at night, then. In my cabin," he whispered the last words, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she gave him the _Seaweed Brain _look. She turned and felt the suffocating heat surround her again. Her camp t-shirt was glued at her body and Annabeth paced quicker so as to get to the pegasi stable as soon as possible. The smell was much more bearable than the sun.

As she entered, she found Piper standing next to a beautiful, stark white pegasi, brushing his wings and whispering soothing words. Her charmspeak was so powerful that even Annabeth felt relaxed. She shook her head to shake the feeling away and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, you scared me," gasped Piper, the brush landing with a smash at the floor. "What's up?"

"It's probably nothing, but I wanted to be sure." Annabeth replied shyly. "I have morning sickness and nausea and you know, these are the symptoms for…"

"Oh I see" Piper said, her eyes dropping to Annabeth's stomach. "Look, I will give you some tests and you can tell me ASAP as you get the results!" she finished with a determined look. "Have you told Percy yet?"

"No, I don't want him to be worried about me again. Besides, I don't know how he will react if…" her voice broke and Annabeth looked away, fighting back tears.

"Annabeth, Percy would give his life for you," her friend said. "He would never abandon you, whatever the matter," Piper continued, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Pipes" Annabeth said, "I will better go now,"

"Tell me when you know!" Piper said, her hazel eyes looking serious. "You know I will be at your side. Always."

Annabeth nodded gratefully and raced to Cabin 3, not wanting to let anyone see her in such a fragile state.

Percy was worried. Annabeth had showed up at dinner but she had avoided his eyes and made every effort to avoid him. Then, she had sung half-heartedly along with her siblings, looking as if she was thinking a million things at once. Her grey eyes locked with his for a moment and Percy was sure that something was up. Being Annabeth's boyfriend wasn't easy: he was always afraid he would mess up. She was so clever and smart, that Percy felt like melting whenever she touched him. But, that was a little price to pay for having the most awesome girl in the world.

Percy followed Annabeth as quick as a shadow. As he was ready to tap her, she suddenly turned around and grabbed him. Percy was startled and was even more so, when Annabeth kissed him fiercely. It was so unexpected, that Percy couldn't let himself enjoy her warmth. He pulled back and looked at her eyes.

"Annabeth," he spoke cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain," she said, with a carefree laughter that didn't convince anyone.

"Okay…" he said, his eyebrows rising. "Let's go to my cabin," he said, grabbing her hand before she had the chance to speak against it.

Annabeth was unusually quiet. When Percy opened the door to Cabin 3, Annabeth sat at the bed uncomfortably, looking as if she would rather fight Hydra again than be there. Percy sat beside her and took her hand. Annabeth turned around and kissed him softly. She look even more lost than she had when they were lost in Tartarus.

"Percy," she whispered. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything. Even blue chocolate cookies and that says something." Percy laughed.

"I am serious Seaweed Brain." Annabeth groaned.

"I will love you until the last breath leaves my body." Percy said kissing her deeply. Annabeth moaned and placed a kiss in his ear. He pushed her back in his bed and his hands travelled under her shirt. He kissed and sucked her neck as he pulled her t-shirt up. Annabeth marveled at the feeling of Percy, warm and strong, moving above her, kissing every bit of skin he could find. She felt feverish to his touch and her body was burning with desire. She kissed a battle scar in his chest and Percy's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed her touch. If somebody had told her years ago, when they were still twelve years old, that she and Percy would be like this today, she would have thought that he had had too much wine. Now, nothing felt more right. They had been through so much together, that just Percy's body enveloping her could make her feel safe, wherever they were. His strong hands roaming all over her body were magical and his kisses mad Annabeth want to scream from happiness and cry from longiness at the same time. She couldn't bare to lose him again. Not now, that…

Annabeth's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a wave of nausea hit her. She pushed Percy back, who was ready to take his jeans off, and rushed to the toilet. She retched everything she had eaten before. Annabeth felt a hand brushing her hair off her face and whispering soothing words to her. Percy gave her a tissue and drove her back to bed. Annabeth then contorted to uncontrollable sobs. Her whole body was trembling like a leaf.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" asked Percy once more, not baring to look at his girlfriend without crying too.

"Percy, will y-you stay by me at all times?" said Annabeth between muffled cries.

"Of course, but why are you…?"

"Percy…" Annabeth looked him with intense grey eyes and the three little words she whispered turned his world upside down.

"I am pregnant."

**He he cliffhanger! I promise I will update asap but I really want reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy's head was spinning. Annabeth's words were still ringing in his ears and he stopped breathing. _Pregnant. _He tried to comprehend their meaning. He was only eighteen. He left Annabeth's hands and ruffled his hair. Percy thought he must have looked really confused and panicky because Annabeth looked at him with a worried expression and rose from the bed.

"I shouldn't have told you," she said flatly, her gaze hardened.

"No, it's not that! It's nothing like that! I was just scared, that's all," Percy gasped suddenly, realizing his reaction had hurt Annabeth. He rose and hugged her tightly, smelling the lemon shampoo in her golden hair.

"I'm scared, Percy," Annabeth whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "What if we aren't good parents?"

Percy's mouth opened to reply but Annabeth's look silenced him.

"It's not you, I know you will be perfect. But, what if I am not good enough? You know my mom and my dad and I were arguing a lot in the past. I certainly have no idea of what a mother should be like and for most of my childhood I didn't think I was ever worth loving. What if I make the same mistakes as them?" she said desperately, her grey eyes searching his for an answer.

"Annabeth, we accept the love we think we deserve." Percy held her face and kissed her deeply. "And I think you deserve all the love in the world. We have been through so much together. I am very glad this happened to us. I could never imagine a future without you in the picture," he finished his little speech with an encouraging smile.

Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat and closed her eyes to enjoy Percy's words echoing in her head. "Wow Seaweed Brain, you managed to say something _wise_ at last. I may have some influence to you after all." She laughed and kissed his cheek. Then, she frowned, as if she had tasted something sour, and reached for her Yankees cap, eyeing it thoughtfully. "What do you think our parents will say?"

Percy knew that by _our parents _she didn't mean his mom and Dr. Chase. He gulped. "I think my dad will be ok with it," he managed.

"I don't Athena will approve so easily as Poseidon," Annabeth sighed and sat back to bed.

"Well, I don't think she will turn against her own daughter however angry she is," Percy said, raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"She already has, remember?" spat Annabeth, showing Percy the long, thin scar at the side of her neck.

"Annabeth…" said Percy warningly.

"NO! I was the perfect daughter of Athena! I had been through so much and yet, she, the mighty goddess of wisdom, disinherits me unless I do her little chores. And then after I had given her her precious statue back, not even a thank you! So much for being her favorite daughter!" Annabeth looked so angry, that Percy backed off a few steps. Her grey eyes threw daggers and her whole body seemed aflame with rage. "Sometimes, I really understand how Luke felt." she hissed.

"Don't say that. You _can't _say that," Percy said in a deadly serious tone. He approached Annabeth and took her hands, placing them in the small of his back, where his Achilles spot once was. Tension left from Annabeth's body, and she visibly relaxed, rubbing him in smooth circles.

"You are right. I got carried-away." Annabeth said in a trembling voice, bitterness flowing from her eyes.

"Gods aren't always just. But the Titans and the giants would be even worse. All we can do is survive." Percy exclaimed.

"I know that. But I expected something more from the goddess of wisdom. She let me down. A lot." Annabeth said, sadness curved in her face.

"You don't need your mother. You have me now. And the baby." Percy said, his sae-green glimmering. He kissed her neck and then trailed a path of kisses to her belly. He kissed her there lovingly, and looked up to her, his face the perfect example of happiness. Annabeth moaned. Percy kissing her belly wasn't a picture she would soon forget.

"We still have to tell the others," Annabeth sighed, pushing Percy up with her and extending her hand. Percy caught it without a moment's hesitation and followed her through the Poseidon Cabin's green door.

"I will Iris-message my mom and dad and I will meet you at camp-fire." Percy kissed her cheek and left for the beach, leaving Annabeth engulfed in his sea scent. Before turning around, Percy shouted: "Take care, all right? Not only for yourself?"

Annabeth nodded in response and waved him goodbye. She watched his godly, to her eyes, figure vanishing from her eyesight and sighed happily. At least she was lucky to have Percy in her side while facing all of this. She placed her hands on her stomach and thought that Percy would be a perfect dad.

Percy felt the hot sand between his toes as he made his way through the beach. The water nymphs waved at him, their laughing forms looking at him with obvious interest. Being the son of Poseidon, he was always their favorite. Percy, though, was too caught up with his thoughts to pay them any mind. He kicked the little seashells unhappily, thinking of their newly-made problems. _A baby_. Percy only hoped it would look like their mother, both in character and appearance. A little miniature of Annabeth running around seemed too perfect to be real to Percy. But that was it: it was real. Percy knew they would have no financial problems, being the most powerful demigods of the century. Of course, that had its drawbacks as well. Imagine what kind of powerful aura their child would have. It could attract monsters from all over the Mediterranean.

Without noticing, Percy had almost reached the camp's limits. He could clearly see the rode to Long Island from there and the strawberry fields that surrounded the camp. Some satyrs were playing the flute and the strawberries were acting like crazy. Everything seemed normal, except for the lone fisherman that was standing a few paces from Percy. Percy recognized the hawaiian shirt and the bermuda shorts.

"Father," Percy said solemnly, closing the distance between him and the god of the seas.

"Perseus," Poseidon turned, his sea-green eyes in contrast with his jet black hair. "I am pleased to see you recovered from your… experiences." he said, a proud look in his face.

"Father, I have got something to tell you," Percy started.

"I already know, Percy. The scent of the daughter of Athena is lingering on you. I can't say this will end the rivalry between me and her mother, but Annabeth is good for you, Percy," Poseidon smiled and gazed at his favorite son. "I want nothing more than to see you happy, Percy, and as the source of your happiness is Annabeth, I approve."

"So, you will give us your blessing," Percy's wavered with emotion.

"The child will be born with the power to breathe underwater and control water. For the rest, I don't know. A match like this has never happened before. We can expect great things from…her." Poseidon whispered the last word.

"Her?" Percy said in delight. "A daughter?"

"Yes, my son. Make sure to prepare her for what's to come," Poseidon said, patting Percy on the shoulder. "And, Percy?"

"Yes, my lord?" Percy said, finding it difficult to form words.

"Know that I will be there for you now, no matter what. I wasn't there for you in your childhood and I deeply regret that. Now, I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of your family." With a last smile, Poseidon vanished in an ocean breeze.

Percy thought he had gulped a dozen fireworks. He felt so… so infinite. A future with his daughter and Annabeth. Something permanent. He run back to the Big House, somehow sure he would find the love of his life there. His feet barely touched the ground as Percy laughed, running so fast that the environment around him seemed a blur. A lot of campers turned their heads. They had long to see Percy so happy and the gradual change was good.

**So, next chapter will focus more on the little girl's fate. I have found a great storyline for her, but I will update it gradually since I have exams now and I won't be able to write very much! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your opinion! I appreciate every comment!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth stood still. The sun had fallen, creating a magical atmosphere in the landscape of Camp Half-Blood. She was returning from a visit to Rachel, to deliver her the news. As Annabeth made her way back to the Poseidon Cabin, stepping over the branches in the forest, she had a strange feeling, like someone was watching her. Normally, Annabeth would have ignored the feeling, since the forest was always cramped with monsters, but now, that not only her life was at stake, she turned around slowly, her bronze dagger shimmering. Annabeth screamed.

A man covered in dark light stood only five feet from her. His body was terrible, yet captivating, his arms and legs constantly changing, from lion's paws to bear claws. He wore a beautiful, Greek armor, which showed lovers embracing and other, more descriptive scenes that made Annabeth blush. But, he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. His dark hair were wavy and shined brightly and his eyes, were a deep purple. He was between feminine beautiful and masculine handsome. He had a playful glow in his purple eyes, and seemed to study Annabeth with interest mingled with rage. Annabeth put one hand protectively in her belly and her head started spinning, trying to form a plan. Only then did she notice the bow and arrows strapped in the creature's back.

"Annabeth Chase," the man said, his voice like velvet, making Annabeth shiver at his words. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen…"

Annabeth wanted to ask what exactly he meant, but managed to compose herself and instead spat "Who are you?"

"I am surprised you haven't understood yet, daughter of _Athena_. To you, I should be the best god, even if things haven't turned out for you the way you thought." he taunted.

"Eros…" Annabeth held her breath as she took the man's body in more carefully. She noticed silver wings sprouting from each side of his arm. Annabeth looked at the god of love with revulsion.

Eros noticed Annabeth's eyes suddenly flashing with anger and stepped forward. He opened his animal arms and grinned coldly at Annabeth.

"I know, Annabeth Chase, your deepest fear. Despite your wisdom and your strength and all your training, your greatest fear is the same as everyone else's. Everyone is afraid of love. And _you_, in particular, are afraid of the consequences of loving someone so terribly much… just like you love Perseus." Eros stared at Annabeth with his eyes the color of wine, marveling at the confusion he caused her.

"You know nothing about Percy and I" Annabeth screamed at Eros. "We were made for each other, he _loves me _" she hissed.

"What if he leaves again, though? Abandoning you with…this," Eros pointed at Annabeth's stomach, a wolfish grin spread in his handsome face.

"Percy would never…he wouldn't…he didn't have a CHOICE!" Annabeth shouted, angered by the god's words. "He loves me and he loves our child," Annabeth said proudly, her grey eyes daring the god to challenge her.

"Your child would be the cause of your doom, daughter of _Athena._ The child born of your line and the line of Poseidon will have too many qualities. It is only natural its future is equally… interesting." Eros whispered.

"Stay away from me! Haven't I done enough for the gods already?" Annabeth screamed with rage. She felt the fierce protectiveness for her unborn child engulf her. "I deserve to live the rest of my life in peace."

"Oh, but I am not like any other of the gods. Eros is always there. Every time you wished for Perseus to be there, I was there. Every time you make love with him, I am there. Your child will be even greater than you two combined. She will unite the chasm between the two worlds, but you are destined not to see any of this." Eros was now glowing with golden light, his mouth open in a moment of ecstasy.

"I will never abandon them. I would rather _die." _Annabeth cried, facing the god of love on her knees. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders again, hugging herself desperately.

"Then me, as the protector of love, have to do my duty, daughter of Athena. The child would be too dangerous to let her live. She has to die, before the demigods become more powerful than gods." Eros whistled softly. A dark figure materialized beside him. The hellhound, so unlike than Mrs. O' Leary, barked at Annabeth with eyes like fire.

"Farewell, Annabeth Chase. " 'Έρως ανήκατε μάχαν. " Eros smiled, his purple eyes shimmering. Annabeth closed her eyes, as she felt a huge light almost burning her as the god took his true form.

Annabeth moved before the light faded. Her senses had entered battle-mood and she could now notice any small detail around her. The cool breeze that made her shiver, the hellhound's disgusting aura, the autumn leaves that rustled at her feet. She held her knife firmly in front of her, every molecule in her body anticipating the attack. The hellhound lunged itself at her, but Annabeth's body, trained after years of battling monsters, was expecting the move and sidestepped. Annabeth sliced the hellhound's red eye, splattering herself with blood that hurt like greek fire. Annabeth screamed and stabbed the beast at its ribs. The hellhound howled with pain, as it started to disintegrate. Annabeth dropped to the ground, nausea starting to take over her. She panted, trying to take deep breaths. Having the mother's instinct, she worried first for her child and then for herself.

_Percy. I have to get to Percy. _Annabeth thought dizzily, as she tried to stand up. She was alert from the attack, adrenaline still rushing through her body. She run as fast as she could to the camp, terrible thoughts coursing her mind._ The demigod who will unite the two worlds. _ Annabeth had no idea what it meant, but she worried more about the fact that she was destined not to see the bright future Eros mentioned. After all she had been through, was there no happy ending for her? Annabeth felt the cold air freezing her wet cheeks, as she made her way to the Big House. She wanted to inform her mentor first.

Unfortunately, not only Chiron greeted her. Percy was there too, his face glowing happily. Of course, his expression changed when he saw her wary face and her bloody t-shirt. He jumped from his seat and immediately came to her side. He caressed her cheek and wiped her tears, his sea-green eyes a different shade of the ocean than usual.

"Annabeth, what the hell happened?" Percy asked, his fingers bloodstained from hugging her. Chiron rose too, his eyebrows rising in question.

Annabeth took a deep breath and begun explaining to Chiron and Percy the incident in the forest. Percy wasn't at all surprised to hear their child was a girl, but hatred and rage showed in his eyes the moment she described how Eros tried to kill her, so that their child couldn't survive. The knuckles in his hands had turned white from gripping her chair. Chiron listened carefully and sighed unhappily when she finished.

"Annabeth, it does no good to dwell on prophecies. Perhaps, we will never know what Eros meant, but what is sure is that you will have to protect yourself more carefully now," Chiron said in tone that suggested that he had had this conversation with many demigods in the past.

"Where?" mattered Percy brokenly, his hand resting on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Maybe Camp- Jupiter is the solution after all. Terminus will guard New Rome perfectly, so the chance of getting attacked there aren't high,"

"Anything for her." Annabeth said quickly, her voice faltering. A few months ago, she would have found the idea horrific, but if Camp-Jupiter meant safety for her and Percy, then so be it.

**The Ancient Greek phrase means that love can never be beaten. I hope you guys enjoyed this but PLEASE REVIEW so that I know you like my story. The plot would be much more interesting in the next chapters!**


	9. AN

**Author's note**

**I don't know if I continue this fanfic, since I have a lot of work for school right now, but I would really appreciate your opinion! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry to keep you waiting! I hope this chapter deserves your patience!:)**

Annabeth closed her eyes as the smelt of fresh-baked bread filled her nose and she let herself relax at the balcony of her new house. She and Percy had moved to New Rome about a month ago and everything was as perfect as Annabeth had ever imagined it. She was studying architecture at the all-demigod college and even if she did get some weird looks everytime she introduced herself as daughter of Athena, she could cope with it. After all, she had been through so much worse already and she knew, that if she had Percy by her side, she could do anything.

_Anything. _After the giant war had ended, Annabeth was pretty sure that Percy and she were invincible and could overcome any problem. Now she wasn't that sure. She sighed and placed her hands protectively over her belly. She was eight months now and her restlessness kept her awake most nights, especially now that she couldn't attend college in her state, something at which Percy was adamant. The daughter of Athena gazed at the beautiful sunset of Camp Jupiter thinking of the real reason she and Percy had moved in New Rome.

Eros had foresaw a great future for her unborn daughter. Yet Annabeth knew that when the gods said great, that usually meant a lot of trouble and especially, a lot of _death._ She knew that most people would find it cool to be a powerful demigod, but she knew better. The more powerful you are, the more monsters you attract. And she definitely didn't want that for her daughter.

Annabeth felt two wet hands placed against her belly on top of her own. Percy kissed her neck and Annabeth felt shivers as he kept kissing her until her reached her lips. After all she was a hormonal teenager and the pregnancy didn't help at taming her urges. His warm and calloused palm was holding hers tightly, all the while rubbing her stomach in circles.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Percy asked worryingly, sitting next to Annabeth, never letting go of her hand.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you are worried?" Annabeth smiled at the thought of a cute baby seal that needed help. In the instant, she bit her lip. How could she do this to him? Percy was too young, too innocent. How could she burden him with the responsibilities of being a parent?

"Look, Annabeth, I am serious. You can trust me. We got this." Percy exclaimed seriously, his intent green eyes focusing on her.

"I know, Seaweed Brain. It's just that I have been thinking…" Annabeth started.

"You think too much. I told you we can do this." Percy said, placing a kiss on her nose. "We are the greatest heroes of the century, we have a house and we have help." He finished hesitantly.

"Help? From whom?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you but I met my father before your encounter with Eros and he told me he would try to do anything in his power to protect us. Also, the child will probably be born with the ability to breathe underwater." Percy said, a lop-sided smile in his lips.

"That's good." Annabeth sighed with relief. A few extra magical abilities wouldn't hurt anyone

''And don't worry about college. You are the best student ever they have to accept you after...the...the pregnacy'' blushed Percy, looking at his girlfriend anxiously.

''Yeah, I know..'' said Annabeth nostalgically. Being forced to sit around in the house all day, as she was in her final month, didn't help he ADHD at all. She missed all those perfect classes, especially made for demigods and the wise ghost-teachers. In addition, thought Annabeth sadly, New Rome is a perfect example of roman achitecture.

Percy pressed his hands on his ears for the tenth time that day to muffle all the comforting words Piper was whispering to him and above all, Annabeth's screams. He couldn't stand it; he kept having glimpses of Annabeth dying in Tartarus even though he knew that Annabeth was safe in her bed. Well, safe enough to have a baby.

''Don't worry, Apollo's servants will surely help her get through this safely. She is a tough one, Annabeth," said Jason encouragingly, his golden hair shining in the moonlight. All of the seven were in Percy's house, ready to help in whatever way they could. They run as fast as they could when they heard that Annabeth was ready to give birth and in fact, Frank and Hazel had to shadow-travel with Nico to get there in time. Frank was now leaning against the dinner table, apparently ready to puke again. Hazel was in Annabeth's room ti hold her hand while Piper had just arrived in the balcony where the boys waited so as to see if Percy would survive Annabeth's pregnacy.

''I think Annabeth would kill us if we let you have a heart attack while your child was born.'' said Leo, trying to break the silence. Percy attempted to smile, but another one of Annabeth's screams sent a chilling feeling across his heart. He gripped his pen, and seriously thought to storm inside the room and gaet Annabeth with every cost it took.

"Hey, chill." laughed Leo, pushing Percy back against his chair. Percy shot him a venomous look and felt that he would happily calm his nerves by punching Leo, but he just shrugged.

''I know. I just can't wait.."he started.

''You can come now.'' said a serene voice. One of Apollo's immortal servants, a beautiful auburn-haired nymph, was leaning against the door frame. ''She has delivered safely.''

Percy let out a sound between a groul and a cry and pushed Leo and Jaon aside in his hurry to get to the room. The nymph pulled the door open for him and Percy run like there was no tomorrow. He let the tears fall shamelesly in his face as he was greeted by the warm atmoshere of the room.

Annabeth was laying in a four poster bed, her golden hair a wet and messy mass and her forehead shining with sweat. Despite her tiredness, she was wearing the biggest smile Percy had ever seen her wear and her grey eyes were shining with happiness. Piper and Hazel gave her one last kiss and whispered congratulations as they exited the room to leave the couple alone. Annabeth tore her eyes from the little bundle she was holding in her arms and looked at her lover.

Percy walked to the bed as if he was in a dream. For the first time, he was intersted in another human being a little more than Annabeth. He met Annabeth's teary eyes and took his daughter from her arms lovingly. In Percy's opinion, she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She already had messy jet black hair and when she opened her eyes, Percy smiled blissfully. She had intense grey eyes and the similarity to her mother was shocking.

''She's perfect." Percy managed to strangle out, his voice thin from his feelings. ''And that's because dhe looks just like you.'' he finished with a smile, kissing Annabeth full on the lips.

''I know.'' said Annabeth, clearly exhausted. ''What should we name her?'' she asked, looking with adoration at her daughter.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other simultaneously. The child who was meant to do so great things, who would grow to be one of the bravest heroes the world has ever known, whose future was so brilliant, clearly deserved a great hero's name.

''Silena.''

**So sorry to keep you waiting, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will now update much more frequently! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
